Vida virtual
by Sayuri Akashi
Summary: La vida de Kise Ryota no ha sido nada fácil, malgastándola en un pequeño bar, entre la pobreza y el alcohol. Es allí, donde tocado por la varita mágica, le ofrecen un empleo que no puede rechazar. Fingir un romance en las redes sociales no parece tarea complicada, eso claro, hasta que conoce a su compañero de reparto


Hola gente, ¿Cómo les va?

Se suponía que hoy me iba a dedicar a escribir el próximo capitulo de la "Guía de Kuroko..." pero al final salió esto, que no me dejaba dormir.

Son exactamente las 7:43 en mí país, tengo 39 grados de fiebre y estuve escribiendo sin dormir, así que esto puede resultar ser cualquier cosa.

**Advertencias: **Principalmente desvaríos míos. AU (o semi, depende quien lo vea) y tal vez un poco de OoC.

T por las dudas. Aunque es muy posible que haya lemon más adelante y lo cambie.

Espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo I

.

.

.

Estaba tirado en un bar de mala muerte. Hoy era mi cumpleaños número veintitrés. Veintitrés sí. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que me iba a encontrar en estas condiciones a los veintitrés años de edad? No sabía qué hacía con mi vida ni a donde iba, en lo único que podía pensar era en mis necesidades básicas comer, dormir, beber.

Era un alcohólico. La vida me había golpeado lo suficientemente duro, como para saber que las penas con alcohol son menos. Y las odiaba, las odiaba a todas y cada una de ellas. Me sofocaban lo suficiente como para querer olvidarlas.

Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía cinco años. Ni siquiera puedo mencionar como. Pero me dejaron sólo, con una tía que me odiaba.

No era muy bueno en la escuela, pero era fantástico en los deportes. Había uno que amaba, el básquet.

Al principio, mi tía estaba orgullosa de mí, como lo estaría una madre. Hasta que me empezó a comparar con mi primo, que tenía un año menos que yo.

Mi primo era un alumno bastante decente, pero deportivamente hablando era un mediocre. Los deportes no era lo suyo, la verdad.

Siempre le recriminaba por qué no era como yo. Hasta que un día empezó a recriminarle por qué no era mejor que yo.

Ese fue el día que todo se fue al carajo.

A los quince años la hostilidad era insostenible. Me fui, sabiendo que me podía mantener medianamente con la pensión que cobraba por ser menor de edad, gracias al trabajo que tenía mi padre antes de morir.

A los dieciocho años con el título de preparatoria en la mano, tenía toda la vida por delante. Podría haber sido jugador de básquet profesional, y no quise, porque sentí el llamado del deber. Me uní a la fuerza aérea.

Dos años allí me hicieron ver lo equivocado que estaba.

En ese lugar todo era más horrible, incluso las pesadillas. Vi gente volverse loca por el estrés, imaginar cosas, trastornar sus personalidades.

Vi gente suicidarse.

Y lo dejé todo.

Ahora no tengo más que lo que llevo puesto, una seguidilla de malas decisiones y lugares equivocados fueron las que me llevaron a donde estoy. En este bar de mala muerte.

Vendí mi cuerpo un par de veces. Siempre fui bastante atractivo, es lo único que me dejó la vida. La belleza de la juventud.

¿Podría trabajar de esto? Sí, podría. Pero me moría del asco. Así que sólo lo hago cuando estoy realmente muerto de hambre. Como ahora.

Entonces aquí estoy yo, con veintitrés años recién cumplidos, en un barcito de los suburbios de Tokyo, esperando a mi próximo cliente.

Bebo del whisky que tengo en la mesa. ¿Por qué estoy bebiendo esto? Fácil, la dueña me conoce y me dejó el bar, aunque ella no sabe lo que bebo y supongo que lo sospecha. Me adora.

Y cree que me acuesto con su hija, Riko.

Y que esto es una reunión de trabajo. Pobre señora.

No soy el yerno que cualquiera desea tener. No tengo ni donde caerme muerto. Y ellas tampoco. Lo único que le interesa de mí a esta mujer es tener un nieto con mis genes. Tal vez a él le vaya un poco mejor que a todos nosotros.

Pero eso nunca va a pasar. Porque nunca toqué a su hija. Ella le miente a su madre, sólo para que me deje dormir con ellas en la pequeña casa detrás del bar.

Riko es un sol. Es mi sol.

Ha sido mi bote salvavidas todos estos años, y la única razón por la que no me he tirado al río.

Cuando ella me encontró yo no era ni siquiera persona. Pero ella cuidó de mí y me ayudó a salir. Aunque sea en algunas cosas.

La amo, de verdad, como se ama a una madre. Pero nada más.

Ahora, estoy bañado y perfumado. Y tengo puesto lo mejor que pudimos conseguir para mi entrevista de trabajo. Espero estar lo suficientemente borracho para cuando el tipo llegue.

Miro el reloj que hay en la pared, detrás de la barra del bar donde estoy sentado ahora. Todavía falta media hora para la cita, así que tengo tiempo de ponerme a tono.

Y por suerte lo consigo. Cuando el tipo llega, estoy lo suficientemente borracho para saber que no me va a importar lo que me haga aunque lo recuerde.

Cuando se sienta a mi lado y puedo sentir su perfume importado, sé que tiene dinero.

En el momento que lo conocí, hace dos o tres días atrás, no estaba muy seguro, aunque su ropa fuera de marca, me llamaba la atención por qué un tipo como él estaría en un lugar como ese.

Lo vi cuando yo estaba saliendo del bar, me paró y me dijo que estaba interesado en mí. Me dio su tarjeta, vi que se llamaba Haizaki Shougo y que era productor.

— ¿Buscando talentos? — Me mofé.

— Voy a donde puedo encontrar las mejores joyas — Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

No supe identificarla.

Al final, termine llamándolo y concertando una cita.

— Que lástima que no me esperaste para beber — Dijo mirando la botella casi vacía —Soy un muy buen bebedor, te hubiera hecho compañía.

— Al grano. Esto será mejor y más rápido si nos salteamos la parte del flirteo. Así que vayámonos ahora.

Me miró perplejo por un segundo — ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— Pues al hotel, o a donde sea que vayas a llevarme.

— Eso no terminará bien, Ryota — Me dijo, riéndose.

Esta vez el perplejo fui yo.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

— Cuando te dije que estaba interesado en ti, no me refería a algún tipo de… Servicio. Cuando te di mi tarjeta creí que entenderías.

Y no, la verdad no entendía nada. — Explícate.

— Soy productor. Hace un tiempo, vengo planeando una especie de novela romántica, en formato de reality show. Esto es algo que nunca se ha hecho, ya que la gente misma va a poder interactuar con los protagonistas en tiempo real. No va a ser televisivo, sino que el medio serán las redes sociales. Pero, esto requiere un trabajo delicado. Porque el protagonista, tiene que tener el carisma real de llegar a las personas, tiene que ser un completo desconocido, alguien con quien puedan identificarse. Por eso no puedo elegir a un modelo o actor, y cuando te vi, saliendo de este mismo bar, supe que tenías que ser tú. — Hizo una pausa, ya que yo no le había ofrecido nada, se sirvió un poco de whisky en mi vaso y bebió.— Lo que te estoy ofreciendo, es un verdadero trabajo, uno que si tiene éxito será de verdad muy lucrativo, pero, sólo te contaré más si aceptas.

Lo miré estupefacto, la borrachera olvidada en un segundo.

_Este hombre podía cambiar mi vida._

No podía dudarlo.

— Acepto — Dije con firmeza.

— Bien, el paso que sigue es importante, tenemos que elegir quien será tu interés romántico antes de empezar nada. Las personas tienen que creer que es totalmente real, así que tiene que ser alguien con el que puedas tener una química perfecta. Traje un portfolio, para que mires esta noche, luego más adelante empezaremos con los detalles, porque en tu estado actual es lo único que podemos hacer.

Lo dijo sin malicia, pero igual me sentí avergonzado por lo que creí de él.

— ¿Quieres empezar? — Asentí — Bueno, las personas que vas a ver ahora, esta en las mismas condiciones que tú. Son desconocidos y muchos de ellos, los encontré en lugares parecidos a este. Solo señala a los que te llamen la atención.

Empecé a pasar las fotos, una a una, vi chicos y chicas de mi edad, mayores, menores. De todas las características posibles, pero ninguna me llamaba la atención.

Entonces lo vi. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a la cámara, pero sabía, presentía, lo potente que podía llegar a ser su mirada. Estaba apoyado en una pared, manos en los bolsillos, sosteniéndose con la pierna derecha y la otra doblada, apoyada en la pared, actitud relajada. Su presencia absorbía todo a su alrededor.

Separé la foto y seguí mirando, pero siempre volvía a él. Ya no podía concentrarme en la tarea asignada. Al final, suspiré y cerré el portfolio.

Le entregué la imagen separada y le di dos toques.

— No puedo elegir a nadie más, ¿Cómo se llama?

Haizaki sonrió mirando a la foto, incrédulo de mi elección.

— Aomine Daiki.

* * *

Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos si les parece.

les dejo un beso

Spence - La que está a punto de perder su alma si no se acuesta ya xD


End file.
